MelloxNear: Toy Soldier
by HUTATU
Summary: Mello has always hated Near, but new feelings begin to develop. All Near wants is to be Mello's freind, and Mello gives in, why? Shounen ai/yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**So I kinda stopped writing my sasunaru fic because i totally messed it up, but if you people want me to finish it just tell me. So try this out instead and tell me what you think, i think this one will turn out better :)**

**This is shounen ai, maybe I'll turn it to yaoi, if you want, the beginning though is mostly just friendship, and the reason it's called toy solier shall not be known till the very end (if i ever get there. You see i get very unconfident when it comes to my fanfics and art, so really, COMMENT!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own own DN! Dx **

**Who knew? lol- omg! L! Look people it's L! It's L! Come here! I'm gonna try to own you...! No! No don't run away! I'm not CRAZYYYYYY! **

**lmao **

**well hope u like this Death Note, melloxnear fic :) **

* * *

**MelloxNear: Toy Soldier**

**Mello's POV:**

**Chapter 1**

I knew I was supposed to hate him. It was the way I felt ever since I first met him, but now a new feeling was developing. I wasn't sure what it was and I wasn't sure if I liked it.

I just stared at the small albino boy crouched over a puzzle in the library. How does he surpass me when all he does is solve puzzles and play with toys all day?

"Are you just going to stand there gawking or are you going to come in, Mello?" I was flabbergasted. He was facing the opposite direction from the door so how did he know I was there? I was completely quite, I made sure of it! This just made me angrier. "So now your psychic?" I asked bitterly.

"There's no such thing as reading minds Mello." The small boy replied bluntly.

I snickered. "Then how else do you know everything?"

"I don't" He replied dryly.

"Oh ya?"

"For example," he continued, "I don't understand why you hate me so much. It can't just be because I surpass you at certain things." I gritted my teeth. The boy could really be too honest sometimes.

"That is why I hate you; it's the only reason why." I said with a little too much venom.

The boy finally turned around, and for just one second, I saw a small glint of sorrow in his dark eyes, but it quickly disappeared, replaced by his usual cold, empty black eyes.

"Would you like it if I stopped studying? Would you like me then?"

I snorted as I unwrapped a chocolate bar from my pocket. "No way. I don't need your pity. I'll pass you! You wait." I turned and left the boy alone.

My rival.

Near.

* * *

Two weeks later and I haven't talked to Near. So it surprised me to see him sitting on my bed. I must've left the door open again… I sighed silently. "Hello Mello." He said. As if that explains what he's doing in my room. "I brought you some chocolate." He showed me a small basket.

I tilted my head in confusion. Why was he….? Was this his way of saying sorry for being a know-it-all? "Uh…. Thanks?"

"It's a sign of truce. I'd like us to be friends. Two years I've been here, and once you found out I could be L's successor, you turned against me. I want that to stop."

He looked so cute and innocent. A small smile appeared on my face but I slapped myself inwardly for thinking such things.

"So will you accept?" What? He thought it was that easy? "I accept the chocolate but not your friendship." He looked hurt. I felt guilty. That look…. It almost broke my heart, I almost wanted to accept.

_Almost._

But maybe I could let him down gently. "Well, listen Near, it's not that I don't want to be your friend, its just I can't."

"Why?" He asked with a hint of desperation.

"Well, we're rivals, we'd argue too much." I walked over and took a chocolate but I didn't eat it.

"You mean _you_ would argue too much."

I was going to protest but I stopped and thought about it. It's true… I'm normally the one who fusses.

"Well…." I looked over at the small white boy cuddling the basket of chocolate closer to him. He's not the emotional-type person, so it was strange seeing him like this; he was struggling. I couldn't take it anymore! He's not supposed to be like this!

I took the basket of sweets out of his hands, put it aside and hugged him. I held him close and rubbed his back. I could feel him freeze in my arms. "M-mello?" He asked shocked.

I was shocked myself. My eyes were blank, starring into the distance and my heart was racing faster than usual.

"Near…." I said suddenly.

"Y-yes?"

"Promise me you'll never look so sad again. Promise me that and I'll be your friend."

He was silent for a moment.

"Okay Mello." He hugged me back and I smiled.

* * *

**What did u think? cool huh? lol j/k**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm super sorry that I took so long! Hopefully I'll actually get reviews this time now that my readers (if i really have any) know that i shall be updating! I'm also super sorry that these chapters are so darn short! _**

**In the future I promise that I'll make them longer depending if I'm making in progress with people reading this and i have time ok? thank u, and again, PLEASE REVIEW! **

**BTW: this chap. is mostly just flashback, so tell me what u think?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. Though I shall go to court and fight for the Wammy Boys! xD**

**Alright enough talk, enjoy!**

* * *

Near's POV:

Chapter 2

Ever since I came to Wammy's I hadn't had a friend. Sure the kids were welcoming, but they didn't stick around for long. I had felt completely lonely and the kids would whisper behind and talk behind my back when they found out I was at the top of all my classes.

One day, a girl named Linda came towards me nervously;

"You know Near, it's pretty amazing how good you are at all this, but for your own safety, please try not to um… do your best."

I raised an eyebrow, "oh?"

"It's just," she fidgeted with her hair and looked everywhere except me, "I don't want you to get hurt. If Mello hears about this he'll get mad and most likely want to hurt you and-"

I cut her off, "Mello?"

"Hm? Y-yes. He was top of the class before you came. I'm surprised you haven't met him yet. He's one of the loudest kids here. Listen, please drop your grades, at least a little before he notices!"

"I appreciate you warning me but I will not drop my grades to let this Mello character be first. If he doesn't like me being smarter than he'll just have to work harder."

"But-!" She tried to protest.

"Thank you." I said sternly.

With a last hesitant glance she said, "alright, but when he does happen to come, I advice you to give him some chocolate."

I looked at her curiously as she left.

Chocolate?

A few days passed and this "Mello" came hammering on my door one morning.

"Open up! Think your better than me..! I'll show you!"

After a few failed attempts at opening my locked door a second voice was heard.

"Let me." There was a clicking sound and the door opened.

Two thirteen year old boys came in, one with long blonde hair and tight black clothes, the other with fiery red hair and funny goggles. The red head stood by his friend quietly, playing on a game on his DS.

"I presume your Mello?" I addressed the one with blonde hair.

"That's right newbie! Number one at Wammy's, at least, till you came along!" He shouted irritably.

"I am sorry I took your spot."

He raised an eyebrow, "oh are you?"

I nodded and took a chocolate out, as Linda had instructed.

"Here."

He hesitated but came over and took it.

"Why are you….?"

"Just take it."

"Do you do something to it!"

I sighed. "No." I stated simply.

He gave me a look but unwrapped it and took a bite. "Alright. You're off the hook for now." He gave me a wry smile and said "I'm looking forward to some competition," and walked away.

I could've sworn I had made a friend that day. Someone I can have some friendly competition with. But Mello didn't think of it that way. He worked hard throughout that first year when I came like a mad man. Every time I did better than him, hatred raged stronger inside him, I could see it on his face every time he looked at me. I had not made a friend. I have made an enemy. Or as we like to call it; rival.

I wouldn't show it, but each time he would tell me in my face he hated me, something inside me would break. He was a person I could relate to most then anyone else here at Wammy's. We both took our work seriously in high hopes to be L's successor. Though I'm pretty sure since I came along, Mello just wanted to succeed as L's successor to prove to the world that he was better than me. In many ways he was better. He just didn't realize it. So ever since I first met him, I've wanted very much to be his friend. He wouldn't allow it though, he thought I would only slow him down, mess with him. So I wonder why he changed his mind now?


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! Chapter three is here! and longer than ever before! xD**

**lets see how i did this time, cuz i kinda rushed. hopefully it came out well and it makes sense to the rest of the story ^^'**

**Disclaimer: I dont not own DN D:**

**Just to clear something up before u read, everything up until where L comes is a flashback of the very far past. the rest is the recent past. the next chap will finally be the present! **

** well, anyways, enjoy and comment/review/ whatever!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Mello's POV:

"Hey Mello! Come play with us!"

"Mello, I'm having trouble with math, can you help me? Then maybe later we could hang?"

"Mello, come sit with us!"

I smiled at everyone. "Guys, guys! I appreciate the offers but I gotta run!"

"Aw come on!" They'd say. "Maybe later." I said as I dashed towards Matt's room.

I swung open the doors to my best friend's room.

"You're late." He said, not looking up from his Zelda game on his GameCube.

"Couldn't help it. Everyone wanted me to be with them." I still couldn't stop smiling. It felt great to be first and on top the world. Everyone recognized you and wanted to be your friend. They respected you and admired you. It was the best feeling, but I wasn't doing it for them. No. I cared about L. I wanted _him_ to recognize me. I wanted to be his successor.

"Heh."

"What?" I asked.

"You're so full of yourself." Matt looked up and smiled at me. I snickered and took the second remote.

It was always like this, like a pattern; I would study for my classes and work hard, get the best grades, be admired from everyone, and spend time with Matt every afternoon. Life was perfect.

Then one day, that all changed.

* * *

"I'd like you all to welcome Nate Rivers, or as we shall call him, Near."

The small boy wouldn't look at any of us. He just stood there looking at the ground, twirling his snow-colored hair.

"Mathew, I'd like you to take Near to his new room please." Roger instructed.

"Yes sir."

He walked over and grabbed the small suit case next to Near and showed the way.

"The rest of you are dismissed."

With that, I went to my room not really bothering with the new kid right now.

I would watch as the kids tried talking to the new boy, but he didn't respond much. He was too absorbed in his blank puzzles.

During classes I would watch as he sat by the windows, not seeming to pay attention.

Boy, this kid isn't gonna make it here if he doesn't start listening.

So I was surprised when we got our tests back that week as the teacher handed him an A+.

When my quiz was handed back I looked at the grade, disappointed. An A? That's all? How did that kid, Near, get a better grade than me? I thought he wasn't listening?

I shrugged it off thinking it was only this once that he would do better than me, but slowly Near took over all the classes and passed me.

I would crumple up my tests in frustration when I was only one point away from Near's grades. And one day when Roger walked past Near and told him in a cheerful mood he was doing great and could be L's successor, I lost it.

I payed him a visit. It was the first time I talked to Near. Well…. more like yelled at him. He didn't say much which pissed me off, but when he gave me the chocolate I cooled down a bit. I smirked at him and said I was looking forward to competition. I was trying to be positive. I was sure he would slip up eventually and I would be on top again. But for two years I tried as hard as I could and he would always be better; in math, English, art, music, you name it!

The only thing I could probably beat him at was being social. That's all. So I became more bitter towards him. As if he cared. And if he did, he didn't show it. He never showed his emotions. He was a soulless being! I resented him so much. And after some time I found he was almost always on my mind. Either I was thinking about how much I hated him or how much I should study to surpass him.

I felt horrible. If I couldn't even pass Near, how was I supposed to pass L?

* * *

"Matt, what should I do? L is supposed to be visiting Wammy's this weekend and I want to prove to him that I should be his successor!"

Matt was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, a lollypop in his mouth. He mused about it until he finally spoke, taking the candy out of his mouth.

"First things first; make sure your not making a fuss. You don't want him to think you're hot-headed."

"I'm not hot-headed!" I yelled angrily.

He looked at me raising an eyebrow.

I realized I shouted and hung my head down, ashamed. "Ok, maybe a little."

"A little?" I gave him a look.

"Kidding! But really. You just gotta calm down." He was right; first impressions were important. I mean I've met him before. Everyone at Wammy's (except Near) has. But we haven't exactly had enough time to spend with him because he had to run off. He was always busy. So now that he was coming, I wanted him to acknowledge me.

"But I can't! He's gonna see that Near's doing a better job than me, as much as I hate to admit it. He won't even notice me with him around!"

"Hmmm… present him with something then. How about sweets? L loves sweets."

"No… that would be like sucking up to him. I need to do something Near wouldn't be able to do…."

We sat there in silence for a while ruminating.

"I got it!" I said with triumph. It had to work!

"What is it?" Matt asked curiously.

"I need you to gather up the most talented musicians we have here, except near of course. I'm gonna be in my room composing a song!"

Matt looked taken aback. I couldn't blame him; it was something I'd probably never do, but for once, since Near arrived, I thought I had a chance again to be L's successor.

I would compose a song especially for L, get the kids to learn it, and show L how great I work with them. Show him my leadership skills. The thing Near can't seem to do- talk with people and be social.

* * *

"It's great to see you again L!" Roger said while shaking his hand.

"It's great to be back, Roger." L replied happily.

"Are you getting enough sleep, boy? You're getting dark circles under eyes…. So dark it looks like eyeliner…. You're not-?"

L erupted in laughter. "It's not eyeliner." In a more serious tone he continued. "I haven't had much sleep because of the BB case, but I'll be able to sleep better now that it's all over."

You could tell how grueling L looked, but even with all that has happened he was glad to visit Wammy's house again.

"So I presume you want to visit the children?"

"Yes."

"Alright. They're all waiting for you in the main hall. And keep in mind to look for promising students to be your successor!"

"Let me have some fun Roger!" L smiled and left.

"It's L!" Linda cried.

Everyone gathered around L giving him hugs and what not.

"How have you all been?"

"Great! We've missed you!"

"Aw." L truly looked blissful and maybe even younger now that he was back, even if for a little while.

I walked up to him, smiling. "We have a surprise for you."

"Oh really?"

"Come on guys! L's theme!"

I got in front of the band, my sheets in front of me, ready to compose.

It took me only one night to compose, and I thought it fit L very well in a way. That's why I called it L's theme. The song would make me feel like he was thinking of a plan to stop evil, and once the music speeds up, as if he were confronting evil and serving justice!

As we finished up, I noticed near in the corner watching me with blank eyes. It was a little creepy, but he seemed a bit lonely over there. I turned away not wanting to look at the poor kid. Pshh! What did I care? I have to concentrate on the song. Though it was already over.

"Did you compose this yourself Mello?" L asked smiling.

"Yes I did, I made it in a way that could relate to you."

"How's that?"

I explained how I thought he was serving justice and stopping evil in the rhythm of the music.

"That's what I call music. Great job Mello. To all of you. Thanks." He came over and ruffled my hair before some kids dragged him towards them so they could ask him questions. Several kids congratulated us while going over to sit by L.

I felt so proud, nothing could bring me down!

The Near walked by.

"That was really good, I liked it." He said without emotion.

"Thanks." I replied just as bluntly. Humph. So I even got you to notice. I smiled even brighter.

* * *

That night as I was headed towards my room, I overheard some voices in roger's office. It sounded like L, Roger, and Watari.

"So did you enjoy today?"

"More than ever."

"And have you found someone to be your successor?"

I froze.

"Well, Roger has shown me various promising students' files. Out of everyone there has been three that caught my eyes; Matt, Mello, and Near."

I felt my heart skip a beat. L thought I could be one out of three of us to be his successor! I mean obviously I had to be since I'm second best (how I still hated to admit it) but hearing it from L himself seemed to confirm it. Wait till Matt heard he was mentioned too!

"Ok, that's good. But which will it be?"

I froze again, listening very carefully.

"It's tricky. Matt is very smart, but I've noticed he's very into his games so maybe he's not as interested in being my successor. Which leaves it between Near and Mello."

"Both very smart indeed."

"And talented." Roger said.

"Yes. I saw how Mello composed his song, quite brilliant."

"I enjoyed it very much." L said in a tone that said he was smiling again.

"Mello really works well with the rest of the kids, and he proved well in being a leader in just that song. Near on other hand, though, is just as brilliant, and according to his grades, he seems to be first in every class. I noticed though that he was alone in a corner playing a difficult puzzle that maybe not even I could solve in such a short amount of time. He's extremely smart but seems to lack being social. Does he not have friends?"

"He doesn't talk much to anyone."

"Hmm... no I dint see that. But I did see him say something to Mello. Perhaps he…?"

"You see, there seems to be a problem with that. I've noticed that Mello resents Near for being first at everything. Mello really admires you and hopes to be your successor. And though Near doesn't show it, he told me he too wants to succeed you."

"I see…. And have you ever thought that maybe they could both be my successors?"

What was L thinking? I can't work with Near! How could I ever if he doesn't talk or express himself!

There was a silence. L spoke up again. "I'll keep those two in mind, in the mean time I'd like you to try and get those two to work together."

"Alright L, as you wish."

"Good. I'll hopefully be seeing you all very soon. Watari and I have to catch our plane in a few hours. We'll be saying bye to the kids now."

"Take care you two."

I quickly hid in a corner but it seemed L was heading in my direction and I had nowhere else to go.

"Oh, Mello. You were listening in, weren't you?" L said. I blushed in frustration.

"Of course not!"

"Then why are you hiding?"

"I'm not- I'm playing hide and seek!"

L gave me a wry smile. "Please try and talk to Near. He's lonely." With those last words he gave me a hug goodbye and left. I stood there in that corner for what seemed like hours just thinking about everything I overheard, everything L had said.

It was then that I tried to talk to him. Maybe try to be nicer. It wasn't easy. And I felt that the more I tried the more of a soft-spot I had for him. I blame L for the whole mess I was about to get myself into.

* * *

**Go listen to L's theme RIGHT NOW! xD**

**lol u kno u wanna!**

**the very last part where it says he tried to talk to him and be nicer and everything, i'm refering to the first chap (please tell me it all fits! i rushed and idk if it all matches together.)**


End file.
